Gideon Falls
by CosmoFan47
Summary: After the events of "Gideon Rises," Gideon is visited in prison by Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan prepares to activate his portal, and Dipper and Mabel have shockingly similar dreams. How are all these events connected? Dipper must figure it out, for Gideon is returning to the Mystery Shack- with more power than ever before.
1. Chapter 1: Members of the Secret Society

Hey FanFiction universe! CosmoFan47 here, with my new Gravity Falls FanFic. Right after the events of "Gideon Rises," Gideon escapes from prison with the help of Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan continues working on his mysterious portal, and Dipper and Mabel have some peculiar dreams. What could it all mean? Let's find out, starting off with what happens after the Season 1 finale…

Chapter 1: Members of the Secret Society

"Here we go," Stanford "Grunkle Stan" Pines announced, thrilled that the portal was finally working. He gazed in awe for a moment, then went over to his desk. Stan picked up an old rotary telephone and dialed a number.

"It's working," Stan said. There was no need to say just what was working. The members of The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel all knew what Stan meant. The portal represented everything they had worked for, ever since- Stan didn't like to think about those old days. He hung up the phone before he could start crying.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged, and two men walked out. Stan turned and smiled at the two. Together, these three men where the last remaining members of The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. Well, two a half of them, anyway. One of the members didn't fully count, for he wasn't an entire man. That half member had no soul.

Stan smiled at his fellow members. "Gentlemen, the portal is finally complete. Soon, we will rescue our dearest friend and defeat that horrifying dream demon once and for all."

"That would be great, Grunkle Stan," said the Order's member Soos. "I'd do anything to help this town."

"By gummady!" cried the Order's half member Old Man McGucket. "I can't wait to get my soul back."

Grunkle Stan smiled at his two dearest, and possibly only, friends. "All right, men. Let's go rescue my brother."


	2. Chapter 2: 'Lil Gideon's Deal

OMG. Soos and McGucket are members of Gravity Falls' secret society? Old Man McGucket doesn't have a soul? And who is this "brother" Stan wants to rescue? Don't worry, faithful readers. All the answers will be revealed soon enough. In the meantime, let us travel to Gravity Falls Prison, where Gideon is about to have an unexpected visitor…

Chapter 2: 'Lil Gideon's Deal

Gideon Charles Gleeful, better known as 'Lil Gideon, furiously paced around his tiny, totally unstylish jail cell. If only Stanford Pines hadn't revealed the tiny cameras in the Gideon pins, then Gravity Falls would still have complete faith in Gideon. But no! Now everyone trusted Mr. Pines and despised 'Lil Gideon, instead of the other way around. Even worse, now Gideon was forced to wear a hideously orange prison jumpsuit and had to do without his hair products! In order to keep his hair perfect, Gideon had forced himself to wear a hairnet 24/7. It may be ugly, but it was the only way to keep his hair looking fine.

For Gideon, there was just one good thing about prison. Even though the rest of Gravity Falls now hated him, the other prisoners adored 'Lil Gideon. They had been looking for a new leader for a while now, and Gideon Gleeful was able to win over the prisoners with his psychic act. They did practically everything Gideon told them to do!

Still, it wasn't enough. The only possible use those delinquents could make was to be Gideon's new bodyguards. Gideon Gleeful needed the entire town to know just how important he was! But the only way to do that was to get all three Journals, and now Gideon didn't have a single one.

As Gideon fumed, he noticed a strange light appear from beside him. Gideon turned, and there, floating next to him, was the one paranormal creature in this town the Gideon had never hoped to see again.

"Hey, there, Mr. Living Ventriloquist Dummy!" sang Bill Cipher. "I'm baaaaaaack!"

"You!" Gideon roared. "You failed me! I managed to get the deed myself. What are you doing back in this world?"

"Technically, Gideon, I never left," Bill said. "You never performed the spell to put me back in my world, and neither did Pine Tree. I've been spending my time disguised as people in Gravity Falls and ruining their lives. It's fun. You should try it sometime!"

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Gideon asked.

"Listen, we had a deal. Just because you said it was off, doesn't mean we don't still have a deal," Bill explained.

"That's exactly what it means!" Gideon cried.

"Not if you shake hands with me while my hand has blue flames on it," Bill pointed out. His hand glowed with blue flames to emphasize the point. "It's exactly like a legal contract. There's no way out until we complete the deal."

"Well, what is it that you want from your end of the 'contract?'" Gideon asked.

"I'm still working out the details," Bill admitted. "But before we do my end of the bargain, we have to do yours."

"But I got the deed! I completed my end, now it's your turn," Gideon argued.

"Oh, yeah, and you've used the deed to the Mystery Shack to move it and turn it into this beautiful prison," Bill said. "It's lovely what you've done with the place."

"I didn't turn the Mystery Shack into a prison!" Gideon protested. "I was sent here after Stanford Pines told the townspeople that I'm a liar!"

"Ok, ok, kid, I believe you," Bill said. "But before we handle my end of the bargain, I have to do something for you. And I believe I have just what you need." Bill closed his eye, held out his hands, and with a flash of light, two slips of paper appeared, one in each hand. Bill then held them out for Gideon to read.

Gideon peered at the words. They looked like gibberish, but from his time with Journal #2, Gideon knew that written on the slips of paper were spells. Unfortunately, Gideon didn't recognize these spells. That, along with the fact that there were no instructions on the slips of paper, meant that Gideon had no idea what Bill was offering.

"What are these spells for?" Gideon asked. Most people, when encountering a spell with which they don't know what will happen, would probably be too nervous to use it. Gideon, on the other hand, was intrigued by the idea.

"Well, short stuff, the spell in my right hand will allow you to teleport yourself from your current location and reappear at the location of your choice," Bill explained. "The spell in my left hand will allow you to control the dreams of up to two people. How you use these gifts is up to you, pal. So, do you want them, or not?"

"Oh, I want them, all right," Gideon grinned. "But first, tell me where Journal #1 is."

"Journal #1? Oh, the Six Fingered Journals!" Bill realized. "All three of them are currently in the same place."

Gideon giggled giddily. "Oh, this is perfect! Where are they?"

Bill looked to both sides, then mentioned for Gideon to come closer. Once he did, Bill whispered the location right into Gideon's ear.

Gideon's eyes opened wide. "You got yourself a deal," Gideon told Bill. "I'll take those spells now, if you please."

"You got it kid," Bill said as he handed the slips of paper to Gideon. "Use them wisely. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" And with that, Bill Cipher vanished once more.

Gideon laughed maniacally. "Look out, Stanford Pines. I'm coming for you, and your Journals. And why should I have all the fun? I think I'll send Dipper and Mabel a little message tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Message

Uh-oh, it looks like Gideon knows that Stan has the Journals. What kind of message is he going to send Dipper and Mabel? In this next chapter, we'll find out as we go back and forth between Dipper and Mabel's point of view.

Chapter 3: Dream Message

As Grunkle Stan secretly worked with the members of Gravity Fall's secret society, Dipper and Mabel Pines were asleep. Snug in their attic bedroom of the Mystery Shack, they were dreaming wonderful dreams.

_"Dipper, I'm sorry that I never believed you about all the wondrous and paranormal creatures living here, in Gravity Falls, Oregon," said Grunkle Stan. He and Dipper stood on a stage in front of the Mystery Shack. "But this amazing proof, this amazing video has convinced me otherwise. People of the press, I give you… The Hide-Behind!"_

_ All the members of the press in Gravity Falls, and quite a few from out of town, cheered as Grunkle Stan turned on three huge big-screen televisions, each showing the same video- a video of the always just-out-of-sight Hide-Behind. _

_ As the press ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the perfectly detailed footage of the impossible-to-find beast, Grunkle Stan took Dipper aside. "I can't believe you bought three big-screen TVs just to show my footage," Dipper told Stan. _

_ "Kid, after the way I've treated you, three ginormous big-screen televisions is just scratching the surface of what I should be doing for you," said Stan earnestly. "How would you like your own butler? He could do all those chores I've been piling on you this summer."_

_ "Yeah, I'd like that," Dipper said. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the said butler appeared. _

_ "Master Dipper," the butler said. "Shall I do those chores you've mentioned? Rub your feet? Drop a love potion into Wendy Corduroy's breakfast so that she'll fall madly in love with you?"_

_ "There's no reason for you to give me a love potion," Dipper heard Wendy's voice say. "I'm already madly in love with Dipper!"_

_ Wendy appeared in a wedding dress, and she was running towards Dipper, her lips puckered and ready to kiss._

As Dipper was having the dream of his life, Mabel was having one just as awesome.

_Mabel stood on the rocks, the same rocks where she had last seen Mermando. Mabel gazed out into the water. His last message-in-a-bottle said there would be a surprise waiting for her there. But there was nothing!_

_ Mabel sighed, and turned to leave._

_ "Going somewhere, Mabel?"_

_ Mabel gasped. She turned, for she would have known that voice anywhere._

_ In the water, at the edge of the rocks where Mabel stood, swam Mermando. His merman tail glistening, his hair as long and brush-able as she remembered, Mermando was back in Mabel's life. _

_ "Oh, Mermando!" Mabel cried. She ran towards the water's edge. "I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_ "No, Mabel," Mermando said. "I wouldn't leave you, not forever. I persuaded my family to buy a vacation home in a merpeople town just a few miles off the coast of Gravity Falls. They would like to meet you."_

_ "Thank you," Mabel told Mermando. "But even with my bold lack of water wings, I can't swim that far. And I certainly can't hold my breath underwater that long!"_

_ "Do not worry, Mabel," Mermando announced. "I have thought of everything! I have found an ancient spell that will turn a human into a merperson whenever they are in the water, but only if they truly believe in mermaids and such."_

_ "Then the spell will totally work!" Mabel cheered. "I don't just believe in merpeople, I know they exist!"_

_ "Exactly!" Mermando laughed. "You know me, and I'm a merperson. Now, I'll preform the spell. Please, step into the water."_

_ Mabel did so. Mermando spoke in Dolphin, and the spell took effect. Mabel now had a shimmering, purple tail! _

_ "Oh, Mermando," Mabel whispered. "It's beautiful."_

_ Mermando and Mabel then dove underwater. They swam for hours, exploring the various underwater tourist attractions and kissing. _

_ Finally, they reached a little apartment built inside of an old shipwreck. Out swam Mermando's family._

_ "Mabel," the merman who was apparently Mermando's father spoke up. "Our son's seventeen hearts have been melted by his love for you. Now, he has a little question he'd like to ask you."_

_ Mabel turned back towards Mermando, who had kneeled on his tail. "Mabel," he said holding up a pearl ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_ Mabel's eyes overflowed with tears. "Yes Mermando, I will marry you!"_

_ The entire family cheered, and Mabel and Mermando kissed once again. "Come, Mabel," said Mermando's mother. "We have an engagement present for you."_

_ They swam into the underwater apartment, where the walls were covered with dozens of beautiful sweaters, none of them alike. "There must be a hundred sweaters in here," Mabel gasped._

_ "One hundred and ten, to be exact," said Mermando, coming in behind Mabel. "All made of pure sea silk, just for you."_

_ "This is my engagement present?" Mabel asked._

_ "Our son told us how much you like sweaters," Mermando's mother admitted. "We wanted you to have a warm welcome, and these sweaters seem to do the job."_

_ "It's wonderful," Mabel gushed. She turned, and there was Mermando, swimming over to put the engagement ring on Mabel's finger… _

"Stop!" yelled a voice. Both Dipper and Mabel heard it, even though they were both still asleep.

Dipper suddenly found himself next to his twin sister, standing in a white void of nothingness. "Mabel?" he asked. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Where'd Mermando go?"

"Hello Pines twins," said a voice that Dipper and Mabel had hoped never to hear again.

"Gideon," Dipper sighed. "What do you want?"

"If it's me you're after, forget it!" Mabel cried. "I'm no longer your girl. I'm engaged to a merman!"

"First of all, Mabel, that was just a dream," Gideon said. "Second, you will always be my girl, marshmallow. But," he held up his hand as Mabel opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not here to argue. I have entered your dreams, and have brought them together, to help you and your great-uncle."

"Why should we trust you?" Dipper sneered.

"You shouldn't," Gideon admitted. "I've done terrible things to your family, but your great-uncle, Stanford Pines, is about to do something that will destroy the Mystery Shack, and in turn, you. If you want to save your uncle, go to the room were you found the electron carpet. Outside the room will be an envelope with instructions inside. Once you find it, follow those instructions exactly. They will lead you to your great-uncle, hopefully before he destroys your family."

"Why do you want us to do this?" Dipper asked, just as Gideon started to fade away.

"The dream is ending," Gideon said faintly. "As soon as you wake up, find the envelope! You don't have a second to spare!" And with that, Gideon vanished altogether.

And Dipper and Mabel woke up.

They sat up in bed, and looked towards each other.

"I don't trust Gideon," Mabel said immediately.

"Neither do I," Dipper admitted. "But if he's telling the truth, then Grunkle Stan's in danger. We should at least try this, just to be safe. Besides, I have a hunch that Gideon is at least telling the truth about the envelope."

"All right, Dipper," Mabel said as she swung her feet out of bed. "Mystery Twins?"

Dipper grinned as he bumped fists with his sister. "Mystery Twins!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

So, 'Lil Gideon appeared in Dipper and Mabel's dreams. It looks like Gideon used one of the spells Bill Cipher provided. But just what is Gideon up to? And is Grunkle Stan really in danger?

Chapter 4: The Letter

Dipper and Mabel snuck out of the attic, moving as quietly as they could. Dipper could tell that this took a lot of concentration, at least for Mabel. Mabel was noisy by nature; it was her way of saying to the world 'Hey, look at me!'

Dipper, on the other hand, had always been good at not being noticed. That is, unless someone startled him. Then Dipper would cry out, completely shook up, and would later be embarrassed.

But this time, they would both be sneaky. They would be as quiet as-

Crash! "Whoops!"

Dipper sighed. "Mabel," he asked. "Are you all right?"

"Sure thing, Dipper!" Mabel said, a little louder than Dipper would have liked. "I just knocked into this shelf, thereby knocking over an old tin can filled with old sticks, which landed on…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dipper interrupted. "It landed on the floor."

"Exactly!" Mabel cried. "You are, like, the greatest Mystery Twin a girl could ever have!"

"Shush! Mabel, we are looking for an envelope," Dipper hissed. "Now, we just be quiet and feel around."

"Ummm…" Mabel started.

"Don't tell me," Dipper sighed. "You knocked over the can while feeling for the envelope."

"Yep!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"All right, then, I guess we'll have to use the flashlight," Dipper sighed again. He had been hoping that they wouldn't need the flashlight, but Mabel insisted on bringing it.

"I love using flashlights, Dipper!" she had begged. "It's like having a personal sun that you can control!"

Now Mabel turned the flashlight on. "Broop," she said as she flicked the switch.

"Okay," Dipper took deep calming breaths. "We don't know what the envelope will look like. We don't know exactly where it is. But if it is outside this room, and if no one has moved it, I'm sure that this search plan I have created will…"

"Found it!" Mabel yelled. She was holding a large manila envelope. "It was stuck in this wardrobe's door!"

"Ah! Mabel!" Dipper cried. Then he realized what she had said. "Wait, it was right there all along? This is too easy."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Dipper? Open it!" prompted Mabel.

"All right, here we go," Dipper gulped. He slowly reached for the seal, and opened the envelope.

Inside was a single piece of paper. It read…

July 4, 1982

Dearest Stanford,

I know you think that what I have done has destroyed our family. But believe me, I intend to fix it. As you read this letter, I am going up against HIM. If I don't come back as myself, here are the instructions on how to find me.

Vending machine = 1,3,2,5,6

Elevator = 2,5,6,5

3

To do the rest, I think you already know how

Believe me, this isn't easy. But I must avenge my friend. His child was his pride and joy- just make sure he never has another.

Goodbye (hopefully not forever),

S.P.

Dipper and Mabel stared at the letter "This doesn't make any sense," Mabel finally said, breaking the silence.

"Not all of it, just the parts we don't know the details about," Dipper corrected. "But there's a vending machine in the Mystery Shack's gift shop! It's our best bet; after all, it sounds like whoever wrote this letter knows Stan. It seems like they were related."

"What? Shut up!" Mabel punched Dipper in the shoulder.

"No, seriously. The writer of this letter calls Stan 'family.' And look at the initials at the end! The last initial is P. A P for Pines!" Dipper insisted.

"But the initials are the same as Stan's," Mabel pointed out.

"Huh," Dipper looked again. "That's weird. Well, let's see if the vending machine leads to an elevator. Maybe we'll get some answers there."

Dipper and Mabel continued to sneak, this time towards the gift shop. The door was - guess what - locked.

"Well, let's test out the President's Key," Dipper said, holding it up.

"Oh, yeah!" Mabel realized. "I almost forgot about President Quentin Trembley."

"And yet, he made you a Congressman," Dipper reminded her. He then turned his attention back on the lock. Dipper turned the Key…

…And the door swung open.

"Well, I guess that proves it," Mabel said proudly. "It really can open every door in America!"

"Mabel, we've only tried it on two locks," Dipper pointed out, but Mabel wasn't listening.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Mabel cried. She pulled Dipper over to the vending machine.

"What where those numbers again?" Mabel asked.

"1,3,2,5,6."

"Beep, bop, broop, beep, beeeep!" Mabel sang as she pushed in the code.

As the Mystery Twins gazed in shock, the vending machine swung open to reveal a hidden corridor.

"Woah! This hallway makes my voice all echoy," Mabel noted.

Dipper nodded. Gripping Mabel's hand out of nervousness, he started down the corridor.

"Wait! I wanna try yodeling in here!" Mabel cried.

"Now you're wasting time, sis," Dipper pointed out. "There's an elevator straight ahead. That must be the one mentioned in the letter."

Mabel pouted, until she saw the elevator. "Wow! This thing is ancient."

"I know, right?" Dipper agreed. "Anyway, let's try that elevator code. What was it again?"

"2,5,6,5."

Dipper pressed in the numbers, and the elevator door opened.

Dipper and Mabel climbed inside, and the door closed. Then…

…Nothing.

"Why isn't this working?" Mabel complained.

"Maybe because we didn't press any buttons on the inside," Dipper said, pointing at the three buttons next to him.

"Oh. Which floor should we try?" Mabel asked.

"Well, the next part of the instructions just said '3,' so let's try that," Dipper suggested as he pressed the button. The elevator began moving down.

"Hey! It was my turn to press some buttons," Mabel whined.

"Sorry sis, but I was closer," Dipper explained.

Before Mabel could argue some more, the elevator suddenly stopped. The door opened to a laboratory, filled with old machinery.

As Dipper and Mabel walked through this old lab, they noticed a few screens posted on the walls. They seemed to be surveillance cameras posted across Gravity Falls.

"I guess Gideon wasn't the only one in town spying on the neighbors," Dipper mumbled.

"Shush! Dipper! I hear voices!" Mabel hissed. She pointed to an open doorway on the other end of the hall.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, then tiptoed over to the doorway. As they peeked around the corner, Dipper and Mabel saw something that would change their lives forever- even more than the Journal had.


	5. Chapter 5: Author of the Journals

What did Dipper and Mabel see? (I know, it's pretty obvious, but I wanted to put that there just in case). Anyway, this next chapter will have the answer.

Chapter 5: Author of the Journals

Before Dipper and Mabel's eyes was an enormous machine. It looked like an upside-down triangle with a circle in the middle. Beams of light burst out of the circle, like beams of pure energy. And standing in front of the portal was…

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper and Mabel cried simultaneously.

Stan jumped. "Kids!" he cried as he turned around. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Dipper gawked at Grunkle Stan's hands. Stan was holding a journal with a six-fingered hand and a big number 1 on it.

"You had Journal #1 all this time?" Dipper cried. "You had the Journal that Gideon was trying to obtain? Why didn't you tell us?"

"You liar!" Mabel yelled. "You, you con artist! You probably really do believe in the paranormal whosit-whatsit in this town, for all we know!"

"But…" Grunkle Stan began.

"But nothing," Dipper said firmly. "Mabel's right. You, our Great-uncle Stan, our caretaker for the summer, has been lying to us for as long as we can remember. Well, I, for one, am not going to take any more of it. Goodbye, Grunkle Stan. We will never trust you again." With that, Dipper turned to leave. Mabel followed him.

"Kids, wait!" Grunkle Stan cried. Dipper ignored him. Then…

"Dudes, listen to what Grunkle Stan has to say, then make up your minds on whether or not to trust him," said a familiar voice.

"Soos?" Mabel gasped. She had turned around.

Dipper turned around, too. "You know what's going on? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Dipper, Mabel, please," Grunkle Stan begged. "I only lied about not believing in the supernatural to protect you two. You have to hear my side first. I promise not to lie anymore. Please! Just listen!"

Dipper was shocked. He had never heard Stan sound so sincere. Dipper almost, well, actually he did believe his Great-uncle. But then again, Stan was a professional con man. He could be lying right then.

"I believe you, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel, the eternal optimist. "We'll listen, right Dipper?" she pounded her brother.

"Ouch! Mabel, I did not agree to that," Dipper argued. Then another voice spoke up.

"Aw, banjo polish," said Old Man McGucket. "You gotta stay, Dipper. You know how much this secret has to do with you? A whole lot, boy. A whole lot."

"McGucket? You're a part of this too?" Mabel whispered.

"Dipper, Mabel, please, just listen," Grunkle Stan said nervously. "This is going to be hard for me. I'm not to good at discussing family matters as it is."

"What does lying to us about the Journals have to do with our family?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"It has everything to do with this, Dipper," said Grunkle Stan solemnly. "Don't you know who wrote these Journals?"

"Um, well, not exactly," stammered Dipper.

"Nope!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"It was your Grandfather. My twin brother, Stanley, was the author of the Six-Fingered Journals."


	6. Chapter 6: The Story of Grandpa Stanley

O. M. G. Dipper and Mabel's Grandfather wrote the Journals? What. A. Shock. But why did he do it? Why did their Grandfather write them? And just where is Grandpa Stanley now? BTW, I will be calling The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel "the Order" for short.

Chapter 6: The Story of Grandpa Stanley

Dipper and Mabel stared at Grunkle Stan in shock. They couldn't seem to speak. This information was huge! That is, if it was true.

"It's true, dudes," Soos said. "Grandpa Stanley wrote the Journals. Cool, huh? Studying the supernatural runs in the family."

Dipper was the first to find his voice. "Our Grandfather wrote these Journals?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes," Grunkle Stan said firmly. "Well, technically, he wrote the first two. The third was written by Old Man McGucket, back before he went insane."

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"So I've been told," McGucket replied. "But since I've lost my soul, I've been having a hard time with the memories of my past life."

"You don't have a soul?" Dipper asked, intrigued. "How did that happen?"

Grunkle Stan sighed. "It starts," he said. "Back when your Grandfather Stanley and I first moved to Gravity Falls, right after finishing college.

"Back then, the Mystery Shack was just a broken-down house. We fixed it up, and a few days later we went to meet the locals.

"Almost immediately upon arriving in town, we where approached by Buddy Gleeful. He invited us to his book club, and we accepted, hoping to make some friends. But little did we know that it wasn't your average book club.

"Once we arrived at Bud's house, we found that half the town was part of Bud's 'book club.' As it turned out, it wasn't a book club at all, but Gravity Falls' secret society, The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. It was a group of specially selected townsfolk who had dedicated their lives to protecting the paranormal creatures that live around us. Our main goal was to destroy Bill Cipher, who was prophesized to bring the end of the world.

"Stanley loved being a member of the Order. He quickly worked his way up to being first in command. Back then I was second in command. That's why I have that tattoo on by back. It's the symbol of the second in command.

"Stanley decided to start writing about the secrets of Gravity Falls for future members of the Order. He gave Journal #1 to me, since I was second in command and all. He gave Journal #2 to Bud Gleeful, who was third in command.

"Then, one night, at a meeting of the Order, Stanley announced that he had met Bill Cipher, and said that Bill wasn't such a bad guy. Stanley said that we should stop trying to destroy Bill, because the whole 'end of the world' thing was a huge misunderstanding. Besides, he continued, we hadn't really been doing anything to stop Bill. Because of that speech, Stanley got kicked out of the Order, and I was appointed first in command. The fez that I wear is the symbol of the first in command. It had originally belonged to Stanley.

"After he was kicked out of the Order, Stanley started building this basement laboratory we're standing in right now. He also built a huge radio tower. At the time, I had no idea what these things were for.

"I remember the day that I found out- July 2nd, 1982. Bud Gleeful had arrived to the meeting in tears. Long before Gideon was born, Bud and Mrs. Gleeful had a baby girl named Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was only one month old when Bill Cipher killed her."

Dipper looked at his Great-uncle in shock. Stan was crying, and he never cried. "Bud was so distraught that he quit the Order that very day. We wiped his memory, as it is customary to do when a member of the Order quits. But we forgot to wipe Mrs. Gleeful's memory, since she wasn't a member, and she still remembers little Gwendolyn. We can't wipe Mrs. Gleeful's memory, because she is unstable with her memories of Gwendolyn, and the process could now kill her.

"The day after the meeting, Stanley came up to me, and told me what had been going on since he had been kicked out of the Order. Apparently, the huge radio tower was built to communicate with Bill Cipher through space. Bill had been talking to Stanley for weeks, and Stanley learned that Bill had murdered Gwendolyn. Apparently, the Gleefuls were supposed to have a child who would be able to defeat Bill Cipher once and for all.

"Without realizing it, Stanley had helped prepare Bill to murder Gwendolyn. Bill had been paying Stanley in gold to build a device so that Bill could stay in our world as long as he wants. Back then, neither my brother nor I were money-obsessed. At least, Stanley wasn't until he saw all the gold Bill would pay him.

"Luckily, Stanley always had a contingency plan. This lab was built to open a portal to Bill's world, something Stanley did on his own without Bill knowing. In case Bill would betray him, Stanley would push Bill into the portal, where he wouldn't be able to escape unless somebody else summoned him.

"Even though Stanley attempted to reassure me with the contingency plan, I was furious with him. We got into a huge argument that I never got to apologize for.

"That argument was the last time I saw Stanley. The day afterwards, July 4th, 1982, he left me a letter outside his bedroom. It was the exact same letter you're holding now, Dipper. The one you obviously used to find me.

"Stanley had tricked Bill Cipher to go into the lab, so that Stanley could push Bill through the portal. Unfortunately, Bill grabbed Stanley at the last minute, pulling Stanley through as well."

"What happened to Grandpa Stanley?" Dipper asked after a moment of silence.

"Stanley's soul became trapped inside the portal," Grunkle Stan explained. "And his body withered and slowly became mad, but not before it wrote Journal #3."

"But I thought you said McGucket wrote Journal #3," Mabel pointed out. She didn't seem to understand what Grunkle Stan was trying to say, but Dipper did.

"You mean that Old Man McGucket is the body of Grandpa Stanley?" Dipper cried.

Stan nodded. "Exactly. And the reason I needed the Journals is because now that there is one more than when the portal was built, I need them all to open it. I need to free my brother's soul, so that I can tell him how sorry I am, and so that he may be reunited with his family at last."


	7. Chapter 7: A Long-Lost Relative

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! So, Old Man McGucket is Grandpa Stanley. Well, Grandpa Stanley's body, at least. And Grunkle Stan is trying to open the portal to help his brother? That doesn't sound much like Stan. Then again, he may be so grumpy because Stanley isn't in his life. Maybe Stanford used to be a great guy. BTW, it is the summer of 2012 in my GF FanFic, so it's been 30 years since Stanley had vanished.

Chapter 7: A Long-Lost Relative

As Grunkle Stan activated the portal, Dipper thought about what his Great-uncle had gone through. Dipper wondered what his grandfather would be like. Dipper wondered just how much Grandpa Stanley knew about the secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mabel, of course, was focused on something else.

"Look at all the light!" she cried as the portal spat out its beams of pure energy. "Woah. Hold on a minute. I just got an awesome idea for a new sweater. A sweater that has to be plugged in- because it lights up! How cool would that be?"

Luckily, Dipper didn't get a chance to tell his twin that a sweater that needs to be plugged in would be impractical- you could only wear it near a socket.

The portal was finally activated. Slowly, a figure materialized in the center of the portal.

The figure looked a lot like Grunkle Stan. Sure, his nose was a slightly different shape, and he had a slightly different haircut, but it was obvious that he was related to Stan. The figure was dressed a lot like Stan when he was showing tourists around the Mystery Shack. The figure wore the same type of suit, except that his suit was white with a black shirt underneath. The figure also wore glasses, but his glasses had a different shaped frame. The biggest difference between Grunkle Stan and this figure was that the figure wore no fez. In fact, he wore no hat at all.

The figure inside the portal was floating and slightly see-through, like a ghost. His eyes were closed.

Grunkle Stan stepped in front of the ghostly figure. "Stanley, I know you can hear me," Stan said.

The figure, who apparently was Grandpa Stanley, did not acknowledge his twin brother.

"Stanley, please don't ignore me," Grunkle Stan pleaded. "I need to apologize. I've said some terrible things. Please, Stanley."

"Then why did you wait 30 years to say so?" Grandpa Stanley spoke up. His eyes were finally opened, and he was glaring at Stan. "Why didn't you apologize sooner, o brother of mine?"

"Because your body wrote another book after your soul got trapped in there," Grunkle Stan explained. "I had to gather all three Journals in order to reactivate the portal. It took longer than I thought to collect them all."

"He's telling the truth, Grandpa Stanley," Soos told him. He was standing next to Grunkle Stan.

Grandpa Stanley started at Soos. "Soos? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yep," Soos confirmed.

Grandpa Stanley slowly grinned. "Soos! It can't believe it. You were only a year old when I last saw you. Look at you! My darling grandchild, all grown up!"

"Grandchild?" Dipper and Mabel cried. How could Soos be their Grandpa's grandchild?

Soos turned to look at Dipper and Mabel. "Dudes, I think it's time you knew just who I am," Soos announced. He grinned a huge grin. "I'm your cousin, Soos Pines! My dad was your dad's brother."

"Really?" Dipper asked. "So, does that mean that your Grandmother is our Grandmother?"

"That's right, Dipper," Grunkle Stan explained. "Soos' Grandmother, Camila, is Stanley's wife. They had two kids, your dad and Soos' dad. They were twins, just like Stanley and me."

"Sweet!" Mabel exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason I liked Soos' Grandma! Other than her old-lady skin, that is."

"Wait a minute," Dipper protested. "What about Ranger McGucket? You know, Old Man McGucket's son? Where does he fit into this family tree?"

"Who's Old Man McGucket?" Grandpa Stanley asked.

"Your soulless body," Grunkle Stan explained to Stanley. Then Stan turned towards Dipper. "After Stanley's soul left his body, McGucket knew he couldn't go back to Camila. McGucket had to write down the truth about Bill Cipher in Journal #3. But he still wanted a family, so he adopted a baby boy. That boy grew up to be Ranger McGucket."

"Wow," Dipper said. "I didn't realize our family was so complicated."

"More than you can imagine, Dipper," Grandpa Stanley replied. "Your name is Dipper, right? How'd you get a name like that?"

"Um, well," stammered Dipper.

"Show him the birthmark! Show it! Show it!" Mabel chanted.

"Ugh! Mabel," Dipper groaned. He had to show it now. No other option. Dipper lifted up his bangs.

Grandpa Stanley squinted at the birthmark. "The Big Dipper?" He smiled sympathetically. "You must have gone through a lot of teasing, eh kid?"

"Well, yeah," Dipper admitted. "But I've gotten so used to the nickname that I can't even remember my real name."

"What! Dipper, I thought you had a photographic memory," Mabel exclaimed.

"I was around three when I forgot my real name, sis," Dipper explained. "It's nearly impossible to remember things you knew when you were three."

"Well, we'll figure your name out later," announced Grunkle Stan. "Right now, The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel must get our first in command's soul back into his body."

"Wait a minute," Grandpa Stanley interrupted. "There are only five members? What happened to Lazy Susan, Toby Determined, and all those other members from thirty years ago? They can't all be dead, can they?"

"No, Stanley, they're not dead," Grunkle Stan reassured his twin. "After your soul went through the portal, members of the order began quitting like crazy. We don't know why, but the only members left are McGucket, who happens to be only half a member; Soos, who joined only recently; and myself. Dipper and Mabel aren't members. They just randomly found the letter you wrote to me with the instructions on how to get here. But they've gone through more than any other member of the Order, except maybe you. Dipper and Mabel deserved to know the truth. And they are going to help us." Stanford turned towards the Mystery Twins. "Right guys?"

Dipper and Mabel looked towards each other. Dipper's mind raced furiously. Grunkle Stan, who had lied to them all summer, was now expecting them to help? Stan didn't deserve their help. On the other hand, Dipper felt a real connection with his Grandfather. But he didn't know Stanley that well. Which should he choose, to hold a grudge or to help someone he barely knew?

Dipper and Mabel nodded simultaneously. They turned towards Soos, McGucket, Stanley, and Stanford. Their family. "We'll do it."

But before they could do anything, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" asked Gideon.


	8. Chapter 8: Gideon's Lil' Ol Plan

Uh-oh, Gideon is in the lab! How did he get in? What does he want this time? And why am I asking these questions when I know that the answers are coming up?

Chapter 8: Gideon's Lil' Ol Plan

"Gideon!" Grunkle Stan cried. "How'd you get in here?"

"Why, Stanford, I came in through the front door," Gideon explained. "Dipper and Mabel left it unlocked."

"Uh!" Dipper slapped himself on the forehead. "I forgot to lock the door to the gift shop after we came in!"

"No, Gideon," Grunkle Stan said slowly. "How did you get into this lab?"

"Oh, that," Gideon said casually. "Dipper and Mabel didn't close the vending machine door after going through."

Grunkle Stan glared at Dipper and Mabel.

"We didn't know we had to close the door!" Mabel protested. "I thought it would close on its own!"

"There was nothing in the letter about closing the door behind us," Dipper added.

"Dudes, you always close doors to secret rooms," Soos told them. "It's secret room 101."

"Uh, who is this?" asked Grandpa Stanley, referring to Gideon.

"This," Grunkle Stan introduced reluctantly. "Is Gideon Gleeful."

"What? Buddy Gleeful has another kid?" Grandpa Stanley exclaimed. "Stanford, I told you to make sure Buddy didn't have another one! Remember what happened with Gwendolyn?"

"After Buddy's memory got erased, he didn't remember we were friends. I tried to keep him from having another child, but he wouldn't listen. Nothing I did could make a difference," Grunkle Stan said.

"Wait a minute. Who's Gwendolyn?" Gideon asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Your sister, Gideon," Mabel explained. "Bill Cipher killed her before you were born."

"That's a lie!" Gideon yelled. "Mabel, you can't believe what your family tells you. They're all liars. Bill is trustworthy! And even if he isn't, he soon will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked.

Gideon laughed. "Why, Dipper Pines, you almost sound threatening. After getting lucky and destroying my Gideon-bot, you think you can walk all over me. Well, that's not how it works, boy. I'm going to obtain unimaginable power. And you are all going to help me."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think we're going to help you?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"You're going to help me, Pines family," Gideon told them. "Because if you don't, I will destroy the things you value most in this world."

Gideon walked over to the doorway, and with a tug of a rope, pulled two hostages into the lab.

"Ah! Wendy!" Dipper cried.

"Ah! Waddles!" cried Mabel.

And indeed, Wendy and Waddles were the hostages tied up. Wendy also had a gag tied around her mouth. Waddles' mouth wasn't gagged. Apparently, Gideon didn't think a pig was important enough to keep quiet.

"Yes," Gideon announced. "I took them. I know that the girl and this pig are the two most important things to you Pines twins. And if you don't do as I say," Gideon took out a pocketknife. "It's curtains for them."

"Mmmmm, mmmmm!" Wendy attempted to speak through the gag.

Waddles grunted.

"Did you hear that, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Even when he's scared to death, Waddles still says my name!"

"Mabel, how many times must we go through this?" Dipper sighed. "Waddles can't talk. He's just grunting."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Grunkle Stan interrupted. "How does this affect me?" Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, come on, Wendy effects Dipper, and Waddles does the same with Mabel, but I don't see how any of this will affect me."

"I wasn't finished, Stanford," Gideon explained. "The thing you value most is your brother, who happens to be trapped in a portal that uses an enormous amount of power just to turn on. If you don't help me, I'll be forced to cut the cables that are giving this device its juice. You'll lose Stanley again, and even if you could rewire the portal, you can't do it without your brother. You only know how to turn it on, Stanford. Only Stanley knows how this thing works."

Grunkle Stan looked close to tears. "It's true!" he wailed. "I went to college for business and economics. Stanley's the science and technology wiz!" Stanford turned towards his twin, who was still floating in the portal. "If Gideon cuts the cables, I won't be able to fix it. I'm sorry, Stanley, but I can't lose you again!" Grunkle Stan turned back towards Gideon. "I'll do whatever you say, Gideon. But only if you let me save Stanley."

"Grunkle Stan, no!" Dipper and Mabel cried. But it was too late. Stan and Gideon were shaking on it.

"I'm sorry, kids," Grunkle Stan apologized. "I just can't lose my brother again."

Dipper turned towards Soos and McGucket. "Can't you two do anything to change our Great-uncle's mind?" he begged.

Soos shook his head. "Sorry, dudes, but I agree with our Great-uncle. He just can't live any longer without Grandpa Stanley. I don't know how he lasted the past 30 years."

"And I'm just a soulless body, by gummady," said Old Man McGucket. "I'm not even sane in the head." As if to prove his point, McGucket began to walk backwards. "Whoops, my body's walking in it's natural direction again."

"Alright, Stanford, lets get to work," Gideon interrupted. "First, I'll need all three Journals."

"They're on the desk, Gideon," Grunkle Stan pointed. "Help yourself."

Gideon giggled with glee. "Yes, yes, yes!" he gathered up the Journals. "Now, leave the portal open."

"Oh, like I was going to turn it off without getting my brother back," Grunkle Stan grumbled.

"No backtalk!" barked Gideon as he stacked up the Journals in his arms. "Now, for the final part of my lil' ol plan."

"Which is, what exactly?" asked Dipper.

"For you Pines' to get out of the way!" yelled Gideon as he ran towards the portal. "I'm coming through!"

Gideon took a running leap and jumped into the portal. Before the Pines family could blink, the portal spat Gideon back out.

"Victory is mine!" Gideon laughed manically.

"What victory?" asked Mabel. "You just went into the portal a second ago. Why'd you come back out?"

Gideon looked at Mabel. His eyes were different- they were glowing light blue, with no sign of whites nor pupils. Gideon blinked, and his eyes turned back to normal. "I didn't exit the portal after coming in, my marshmallow," Gideon declared. "Well, maybe by your perspective I did, but I was gone at least a century. I have learned so much, and have obtained so much power, that nothing will stop me from taking over this rotten town! And you, Mabel, will be my Queen!"

"No!" Mabel cried. "I refuse! I don't want to be your Queen."

"I don't think you have a choice, Mabel darling," Gideon said. "Because if you refuse, I'll wipe out your entire family! I have enough power now that I could just wipe them out of existence right now!"

"No Gideon, don't," Mabel was crying. "I'll be your Queen, but only if I can take Waddles with me."

"Who?" Gideon asked.

"The pig you threatened to kill?" reminded Grunkle Stan.

"Oh, yes, the pig," mumbled Gideon. Then he composed himself. "Come, Mabel, my Queen. We've got a town to take over." Gideon turned towards the rest of the Pines family. "For being such good sports, I'll spare your lives for now," he announced. Gideon grabbed Mabel's arm, snapped his fingers, and vanished, taking Mabel and Waddles along with him.

Dipper was still in shock when he heard a blubbering noise. Grunkle Stan had once again burst into tears.


End file.
